Shikon School of the Performing Arts
by Inu5292
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, and Souta all live together and after moving, they meet Inuyasha and co. at their performing arts school. Somethings wrong with Kagome,can Inuyasha help her before it's to late? Rate T but might go up...couplez...INUKAG MIRSANmore2
1. Chapter 1

Hi fanfiction people! I decided to do another story. I keep starting new ones and never finish my old ones because all these little ideas pop in my head so I have to write them down quickly (I have a horrible memory). Uhh hope you like it….and…..let the games begin!

**Oh yeah! I don't own Inuyasha**

Sango honked the horn as Kagome turned on the radio. Today was the first day for them at a new school and Kohaku and Souta were taking forever to come out of the house.

"If you guys don't come out in three seconds I'm leaving" Sango said as she held up three fingers at there large house.

"Three" she said as she brought a finger down.

"Two" Kagome said as she found a good station on the radio.

"One!" Sango said as she turned from her position looking at the house to put her car into drive.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Souta said as he came running out of the house with his backpack in one hand and dragging Kohaku by the back of the shirt.

"What the heck took you guys so long?!? It's 8:20 we have like ten minutes to get there! It's our first day of school and your gonna make us late." Kagome said as she watched them run.

"Chillax, I had to finish that level before we left" Kohaku said.

"Level? You mean we're late because you were playing a video game?" Sango asked as she looked through her rear view mirror.

"Yep!"

"Remind me to kill you later"

"Sure! Anyways what the name of this school?" Kohaku asked as he grabbed his backpack and took out his PSP to play.

"It's called the Shikon School of the Performing Arts" Kagome informed him as she found the right station.

"Why did you put us in a performing arts school?" Souta asked his sister wondering why she would do something as stupid as that.

"Well I figured it would be easier for us and its what mom always wanted…" Kagome said as she looked at her lap.

You see, Kagome and Souta's parents died in a horrible car accident about three years ago. They both made it to the hospital but didn't make it. It wasn't much different for Sango and Kohaku, their parents died a few years back too. The Higurashi's and Taijiya's had always been family friends, actually Kagome and Sango were like sisters and the same went for Kohaku and Souta…but brothers. Since their families were gone, the sets of siblings decided to move in together instead of having foster families. Since both of their families owned successful businesses, they didn't have to worry about that. The businesses were passed down the line to Kiara, Kagome's older sister, and she manages to be president of both.

"Wow we got there fast," Sango said, as she pulled into the closest parking spot available. "That's because you broke every law there is to get here!" Kagome replied still a little shocked from Sango's driving…poor old lady…but anyway!

"Rules were meant to be broken my friend" Sango said as she got out of the car. "C'mon lets go! We have to get our new schedules and I can't wait to see inside.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Senior year man! Time to rule the world!" Inuyasha said to his right-hand man Miroku who was sitting next to him on the schools fountain. Just then a black Escalade pulled up.

"Who's that?" Inuyasha asked. He knew everyone in the school and no one drove THAT car. A new kid? _'New meat'_ He thought to himself.

"I don't know" Miroku said as a girl got out of the truck. "Whoa she's hot man!" he blurted out by mistake.

The girl started yelling at her car and then two boys got out who looked like they were about 15. Following that, another girl got out on the passengers side.

"New kids I'm guessing" Inuyasha said.

"Oh my God! You're a genius! Teach me your ways oh great Inuyasha!" Miroku said mocking him.

"Man shut up, the bells gonna ring soon lets go!" He said. "Since when do you care about school?" Miroku asked as he grabbed his backpack and followed his irritated friend.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'_Who was that?'_ Kagome thought as she saw a tall boy with silver hair turn to leave with an equally tall boy with short black hair following. Pushing the thought away, she follows the group inside the school to find a large hallway full of students ready for their first day of school (AN: Nerds….).

"Cool" Souta said as he looked in awe at all the people walking around. "Yeah" Kohaku said. The two boys had been inseparable since they could remember. They always got in trouble together, played together, and basically did everything together.

After asking the security guard at the front desk, the group headed out to find the main office. It was pretty easy because it was right there when you walked up the front staircase. They walked in to see an old woman in her mid-fifties typing on the computer very slowly.

"Good morning dears. What can I help you with today?" the woman asked as she put her glasses on the top of her head making her eyes decrease in size.

"Well we're new students to this school" Kagome started "and we need to pick up our schedules"

"Ah! I see, I knew you weren't from around here, new in town? She asked as she scrambled through some papers and they all nodded. "Well since that's the case, my name is Mrs. Keade and I'm the nicest person in this building, if I do say so myself. Now, this school is not only a performing arts school but also a very prestigious academic school"(AN: I USED BIG WORDS! AND I SPELLED THEM RIGHT:dances:) she began as she picked up a big envelop of papers "Now what are your names?"

"Kagome Higurashi, Souta Higurashi, Sango Taijiya, and Kohaku Taijiya" Kagome said pointing to each person as she said their names.

"After scrambling through the envelop for a few seconds, she pulled out four papers and handed them to each of them. "Now these are your schedules, lunch depends on your fourth class and each day a class rotates out" they nodded trying to take it all in "If your fourth class is on the second floor you are to go to first lunch at 11:15 but if it is on the third floor you go to second lunch which begins at 12:15…got it?" she asked as they nodded dumbly not really knowing if they had fully got what she meant. "Alrighty then! Classes start soon so you should make your way there, I tweaked your schedules a little so you all have the same classes and the same lunches" she finished putting her glasses back on. The four watched as her eyes doubled in size and tried not to laugh.

"Thanks so much Mrs. Keade" Kagome said with a bright smile "We better be going now"

"Sure thing. Oh! And your locker numbers and combinations are on your schedules" she said as they walked out the double doors.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So what's your first class?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as he leaned against some lockers and watched girls go by as Inuyasha put his stuff away.

"Feh! I got Spanish with Ms. Berch. I don't understand why we have to have Spanish of all languages. You?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah I got her to. I heard she's pregnant," Miroku said. He was the first one to know about everything that goes down in the school. Need to know something? Ask Mirkou.

"Who knocked her up?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"The gym teacher" he said simply.

"Seriously? I didn't think Mr. Suzuki had it in him….literally" Inuyasha said as they walked to their class and Miroku laughed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Who's your first teacher?" Kohaku asked Souta.

"Uhh someone named Mrs. Pearson…for Japanese History" he said.

"Oh snap me too! Let's go to out locker to see what they're like and then go to class" Kohaku as he grabbed his best friend by the shirt and pulled him along.

"Uhh…wha?…wait!…O.k! See ya later guys" he said to Kagome and Sango as he was whipped around the corner by the overly excited Kohaku.

"Boys" Kagome and Sango said in unison.

"They sure so move fast….so what your first class?" Sango asked

"Spanish" Kagome replied "with someone named Ms. Berch"

"Me too! Let's go!" she said as she looked at the clock "We've got like ten minutes to get to class." They walked casually up the stairs taking in all the students and the new environment. They kids there looked really artsy like they people you see on T.V at the art conventions. People stared at them as they walked though the halls and whispered to each other.

"O.k is there like something on my face cause people keep staring!" Sango said in and angry tone.

"Probably because we're new. Kiara told me not many people get in each year." Kagome informed her.

"I guess that makes sense…."

"Here's out class! Room 305, let's go!" Kagome said pulling her best friend along.

All done. I like this story so I think I will continue it. I'm gonna tell you now that I won't update very often because of school. I go to one of the hardest schools in the country so I don't have much time at all cept for on the weekends. But anywho...

**Thanks for reading so far. Good? Bad? You tell me cause I don't know.**

**Chow good readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wassup! I'm getting at this whole time management thing in high school so I decided to update. Oh yeah! If you didn't know…I have a deviantART page. It's under my homepage thingy on my profile. Check it out if ya can.**

**Notes: I don't own anything .**

**Chapter 2:**

Inuyasha and Miroku got into class a little early and sat down in the back of the class with their friends Kouga and Kane. There weren't many other people in the classroom but people were starting to fill in.

"Wassup man?" Kane said referring to Inuyasha.

"Nothing really." Inuyasha said with a dazed look on his face.

"Just then the teacher came in and put her bag on her desk. "Good morning students" she said in a calm, soft yet annoying voice "Welcome to high school"

"We're seniors….this isn't our first time here" some retard yelled from the class.

"Very good! I thought I was the only one who knew but since Mr. Wantanabe spoiled my surprise, you can write 'I will not talk when the teacher is talking' twenty times. You have five minutes starting now." She replied as everyone groaned and pulled out paper to write the horrible sentence. What a way to start senior year….

8888888888888888888888888The back of the Room8888888888888888888888888888

"Dude when did she get pregnant?" Kouga said to Kane, Inuyasha and Miroku really quietly as the class mumbled slurs to the mean teacher.

"I don't know but her name is still Ms. Berch" Miroku said looking at her stomach for the first time and really taking it in "She's going through mood swings, can't really be mad at her"

"Feh! Screw that crap! I don't wanna to write this shit." Inuyasha said kinda loud and a few people turned to look back at him. Ms. Berch was about to say something to him but just then there was a small knock on the door and instead she got up and walked to the door to open it. Instead of letting the visitor in she walked out and closed the door behind her. After a few seconds, she came in with two girls following behind her.

"Students you can stop your assignment for a moment, it seems we have some new students," she said. "Please introduce yourself to the class" she added with a smile.

"Aren't those the girls we saw this morning?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up to see a girl dressed in a long white skirt with a baby blue tank top and a short sleeve blazer with baby blue flip-flops. "Yeah" he said before she stepped up to introduce herself.

"Hi, my names Sango Taijiya and I just recently moved here from Kyoto where I attended Tama High. Uh I hope to have a great senior year and make lots of friends." She finished and the class clapped before Kagome stepped up.

"Hey, names Kagome Higurashi and I'm also from Kyoto and attended Tama High with Sango. I hope I make lots of friends and party hard" she said and the class cheered even more than before.

"That's great, more irresponsible teens in my class" Ms. Berch said with a sigh "Alright you two can sit wherever you want now let's start with class"

Kagome and Sango walked to the back of the class and sat in front of Inuyasha and others. Only about ten seconds passed before the infamous Miroku decided to make his move.

"Hello ladies. Welcome to the school" he said in a smooth 'I got this' kind of voice.

"Hey" they said in unison. Miroku went on to introduce his friends. "These are my friends Inuyasha, Kouga and Kane." He said pointing to each of them.

"Nice to meet you all" Kagome said with one of her time stopping smiles. _'Whoa, she looks like Kikyo…but much better, less slutty'_ Inuyasha thought in his head. (**AN: Where else would he think?**)

The hour went on pretty slowly and Ms. Berch gave them two more writing assignments. What's wrong with that lady? One of the writing assignments was because someone sneezed and the other one was because someone's pencil fell. The bell finally rang and the newfound friends walk out of the hated classroom together.

"So what's your performing art?" Kouga asked as they casually walked in the halls in no specific direction.

"Oh we dance and Sango does martial arts too. What do you guys do? " Kagome replied as she looked over her schedule to see what her next class was.

"That's cool! I make beats, Kouga plays every instrument under the sun, Kane here is also into martial arts, and Inuyasha sings" Miroku replied with a smile. "Last thing you would expect from him huh?"

"Really you sing?!?!" Sango said getting excited and turning around to walk backwards.

"Yeah so? Got a problem with it?" Inuyasha said irritably.

"Not at all, we think it's cool." Kagome said in her friend's defense. "So are you gonna become some huge pop, teen sensation when you graduate?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her "Me? A teen sensation? I don't think so," he said crossing his arms.

"Just wondering…" Kagome laughed.

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to class," Inuyasha said as he quickened his pace and turned the corner.

"What's his issue?" Kouga said.

"Don't tell him I told you but he saw Kikyo flirting with another guy when he was driving by the mall one day" Miroku said.

"Why doesn't he just break things off with her? He has to know she's a whore, I mean who doesn't?" Kane said.

"Even if we tell him he won't listen," Miroku informed them.

"Who's Kikyo?" Kagome asked wondering who this horrible person is who caused Inuyasha so much pain.

"She's right there," Kouga said as he averted his eyes in her direction.

Kagome turned and gasped. There was a girl dressed in a really, REALLY short jean miniskirt and had on a pink tank top that showed her pierced naval that said "HOTT!". Her make-up was really heavy and she had on pink high heels. There was a group of girls following her that didn't look much better.

"Eww" Kagome said aloud and then quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

Kikyo heard her comment and raised her hand for her groupies to stop talking. They all stopped like trained dogs before Kikyo walked over to Kagome with them following her once again.

"What was that?" Kikyo asked Kagome as she towered over her in her 3-inch heels. "Uhh nothing" Kagome said trying to avoid any fighting if possible.

"Yeah that's what I thought" Kikyo replied as she turned to leave.

"Whoa what?" Kagome asked when she didn't like her tone of voice. " You heard me. Who are you anyway?" Kikyo asked standing tall once again.

" Two things, one, names Kagome Higurashi, remember that when you write that as your employers name, two, I'm going to be the mature one and walk away before you get hurt. Bye." Kagome said and the three boys looked at her in awe. No one had ever talked to Kikyo like that before.

Kikyo laughed before she said, "Do you know who I am? I'm Kikyo Hana you know the daughter of the great Kisho Hana!"

"Yeah that's great and all but your _fathers_ status means nothing to me. In fact if you want to go by that, you know the Higurashi and Taijiya companies that are all over the world?" Kagome asked as a large crowd gathered around them all.

"Yeah what of it?" Kikyo asked getting annoyed that she couldn't put two and two together.

"Meet Higurashi" she said pointing to herself "and Taijiya" she said putting an arm on Sango's shoulder. "The owners of the companies."

Everyone gasped. The owners of two major companies in the world are attending their school? Cool!

"So what!!!" Kikyo said. "My daddy's business is way better than yours," she said getting angry that the new kid was making her look like an idiot. _'Who the hell does she think she is! I'll show her who's best!'_

"Sorry to bust your bubble, for a third time, but in reality, your fathers company has gone bankrupt. Actually we we're thinking of buying it but I don't think I want you near me" Sango said.

"Yeah, it's always hard to put a company back on its feet, oh well, don't wanna be late for class. Chow!" Kagome said as the crowd cheered and the boys followed in awe.

"Oh my god! You're my hero Kagome!" Kane said as he jumped up and down.

"Your seriously The Kagome Higurashi? Like the one and only?" Kouga asked kind of excited that he had made friends with a multibillionaire.

"That's me!" Kagome said as they all walked into their Japanese room (**like English class..You get it…Japanese…Muha ha hah ha…wow**) and chose one of the large tables off to the left.

"God you guys are slow!" Miroku said as he took his backpack off and took a seat.

"You mean you knew?" they all said.

"Well yeah, I mean they're on every magazine cover there is, especially those teen girl ones with all the beauty tips" He replied grabbing a notebook to write in.

"What are you doing with a teen girl magazine?" Kouga asked.

"I uh…get them for my sister and…" he started. "Shut up man, I don't think we wanna know" Kane answered for him as the teacher walked in, Inuyasha trailing behind. He immediately took the seat between Kouga and Kagome.

"Hey everyone. My name is Mrs. Tanaka. I will be your Japanese teacher for this year, that is if you don't transfer out" she started laughing but when no one else did she coughed nervously and began talking again " But anyway, I hope this year will be fun because, school is boring"

'_I think I'm gonna like this lady' _Kagome thought.

888888888888888888888888888888888Lunch88888888888888888888888888888

The next to hours, algebra and advanced chemistry, went pretty well but now it was finally time for lunch. Kagome and Sango had finally caught up with Souta and Kohaku and they were now all sitting at a table in the middle of the lunchroom.

"Yeah so my art teacher looks like Edna off the incredibles" Kohaku explained.

"Yeah she's like short with really big hair and anb skii jalks hut na wanflly glistens" Souta said as he shoved a handful of fries in his mouth.

"Was I supposed to understand that? You make it look like we never taught you any manners," Kagome said as a group of girls walked by and giggled as they looked at her strange brother. "I said and she talks but no one listens and you didn't teach me any manners! Just look at how you eat" he replied.

"Good one" Kouga said as he sat down in an empty chair next to Kagome. "Mind if me join you?" Miroku asked as he sat on Sango's side.

"Thanks for asking now that you've made yourselves comfortable" Sango said as she watched the two boys eat almost as unmannerly as Souta. "Yeah whatever" Kouga said in between chewing his food. "So who are the twerps?" he asked as he gestured toward Souta and Kohaku.

"Hey we aren't twerps!" Souta said standing up, thus causing his chair to scoot back. "Yeah I could beat you up any day!" Kohaku added joining Souta standing and pointing at Kouga.

"Sure you could, anyway these are our brothers Souta and Kohaku…don't mind them their idiots" Kagome said waving it off like it was nothing.

"Oh really wel-" Miroku started before he looked at the lunchrooms entrance to see Inuyasha and Kikyo walking together. But get this; Inuyasha's arm was wrapped around her waist. " Please don't tell me they got back together.," he said with a sigh.

"It's no use Miroku he doesn't get it" Kouga said as Kagome and Sango just stared as they walked in and Kikyo's groupies followed behind. Inuyasha started to walk toward the table his friends were sitting at before Kikyo started to protest.

"Where are we going?" Kikyo asked. "Why don't we go sit over there?"

"I don't want to sit over there I'm going to go sit by my friends" Inuyasha replied getting annoyed at Kikyo's behavior. "Fine" she replied "I'm going with my friends then" she added removing herself from Inuyasha's tight grasp. Inuyasha shrugged it off and then took a seat where Miroku and the other were.

"Hey guys" Inuyasha said sitting down. "Who are the twerps?"

"Hey we ain't twerps!"

Everyone laughed and Inuyasha just looked confused like he was missing something.

0000000000000000000000000Kikyo's Table00000000000000000000000

Kikyo looked to see where the loud laughter had come from only to find Inuyasha sitting at a table with his friends and….who are they? Higurashi!

'_Who does she think she is? No one will take my Inuyasha away from me' _she thought as she got up and stomped her way over to Inuyasha's table.

"What are you doing?" she asked Inuyasha when she finally made it to his side of the room. "What are you talking about?" he asked looking up at her and wondering why she had to come over here to ruin their good time. "Why are you sitting with _them?_ She said in utter hatred.

"What do you mean them?" Inuyasha said getting really confused now _'what is she bitchin' about now?!?!'_

"Your sitting with Higurashi and Taijiya!!!" she said.

"O.k…..thanks for stating the obvious" Inuyasha said turning back to look at them. "Anyway" he started before… "C'mon Inuyasha your coming with me." Kikyo said grapping his arm and starting to walk away. "What the hell?!? I'm stayin' here, you can go and sit with your boring friends" Inuyasha said turning to sit back down.

Kikyo pulled his arm a little harder so they were face to face. "Don't you dare walk away from me" she said. "I'll do whatever I damn well please!" Inuyasha said with a growl. "If you walk away I'll break up with you" she said as a last resort. She just knew Inuyasha wouldn't walk away if she threatened to leave him.

"Do whatever you want" he said walking away.

Kikyo gasped. "How dare you! Your nothing without me you know that!" she said quiet enough so only he would hear it over the uproar of the lunchroom.

"I think it's the other way around"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

School had gone pretty well and Kagome and Sango had met just about everyone in the school. They had actually become instantly popular because of their status with Inuyasha and because Kagome hoe'd **(AN: word some friends of mine made in school it basically means you got a good joke in or you made the person your hoe…not very PG) **Kikyo's life.

"We have so much homework and it's only the first day" Kagome said as she walked to the truck with her hands behind her head. " I know, I guess Kiara was right about this school" Souta replied as they followed behind.

"Hey wait up guys!" was heard before they turned to see Miroku, Kouga, Kane, and Inuyasha walking in their direction.

"Yo" Souta said when they finally caught up to them.

"Party tonight at my place" Inuyasha said casually giving a card with his name, address and phone number on it.

"Aww sweet! First party of the year!" Kohaku said giving Souta a high five. "Sorry twerps, seniors only, I'm not gonna be responsible for under aged drinking" Inuyasha said grinning.

"Aww c'mon you could sneak us in, besides, you're under aged too!!!" Souta said.

"Don't mind them, so anyway what time?" Kagome asked getting totally geeked that there was a party.

"9 ish" he said walking away. "See ya there!" Kane said.

They watched them go before the thought of the party clicked. "Oh my god we have so much homework!" Sango said running to the car.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh my gosh hurry up you two!" Souta yelled from the couch downstairs. "And you yell at us for being late! It's 9:10!"

"Whatever! We're fashionably late! And be quiet Kagome's on the phone with Kiara!"

'_So how was school?'_

"It was great! I made like a billion friends. The work is hard just like you said it would be though…So how's business?"

'_Great as usual, nothing really big going on, just another day being president'_

"You really should go on a vacation, you're only 23 incase you forgot"

'I know, I know. I will one day but anyway I don't wanna make you late for your party. Remember the rules!'

"Yeah, Yeah"

'_O.k have fun!'_

"You know it! Chow!" Kagome said before pressing end on her cell. "Let's go!"She said to Sango.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Yeah there's another chapter. I was planning on doing like a billion pages but then I would have no suspense. Next chapter is the party! R&R**

**Chow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HILO! I am really hyper cause I'm sleepy…I'm like sleepy high! But anywho I decided to do another chapter cause who knows when I'll be able to again.**

**Notes: I bought Inuyasha from Ms. Takahashi so now I officially own it…NOT!**

**Chapter 3:**

Kagome looked at the card Inuyasha gave her once again and looked at the address._'1981 Rumiko street' _she thought (hee hee). After riding for a few minutes Sango pointed out the house. "There it is" she said. As Kagome turned to look she saw a huge house in the center of a green lawn.

"Nice house" she said as she pulled into the long driveway. After parking they got out of the car and went straight to the backyard through the gate. "Time for some fun!" Kagome said. She opened the gate to see a bunch of overly rowdy, drunk teens in the pool playing around. There was also a DJ booth off to the side and a bar right next to it.

"Sweet, let's see if we can find Inuyasha and the others" Sango said to Kagome over the dangerously loud music. She grabbed her hand and led her into the house through the sliding doors. There they found a huge dance floor with a bunch of kids dancin' and doing only God knows what…

"Hey" they heard and turned to see Kane in all of his goofy-ness. He had on huge glasses and his hat was turned to the side. In his hand he had some type of can but Kagome couldn't tell what it was. "You guys made it!"

"Yeah wouldn't miss it for the world! Where's everyone else?" Kagome asked. "Oh they're a little bit of everywhere" he said in a slurred voice and started to laugh at something no one else seemed to notice.

"C'mon Kane you were supposed to wait for us to get drunk!" Sango said.

"I ain't drunk!" he said as he started to wobble.

Kagome laughed at her new friends behavior. "Dude you are so drunk" she said. "Well Soooorr-ry! Now to find those potato people…" he said walking around like he was searching for something.

"Whoa buddy, I think you had enough to drink for one night" Sango said. She walked up to him and took the can out of his hand to see it said Diet Pepsi…

"Dude this is pepsi"

"I told you I wasn't drunk" he said still looking for those dreaded potato people.

'_Wow, he's sugar drunk'_ Kagome thought as she tried not to laugh as he picked up a rug to look under it.

"Wow he's slow" Kagome heard a deep voice from behind her say. She turned to see Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga standing there looking at their friend. She also saw a girl with long red hair in a ponytail to the side holding on to Kouga's arm.

"Oh hey guys" Sango said still watching Kane out of the corner of her eye to make sure he didn't do something he would regret later.

"Hey, welcome to casa de Inuyasha, home of bangin' parties, and we mean that literally" Inuyasha said like a horrible infomercial selling a product that no one would use except like an old lady with 17 cats and no children. **(AN: Great description…)**

"Uhh…thanks, I think…." Kagome said in response.

"Since no one's gonna introduce me, hi! I'm Kouga's girlfriends Ayame" The girl with the red hair said stepping up.

"Nice to meet you" they said in unison.

"Enough with the meeting people stuff, let's PARTY!" Kane said coming out of nowhere.

"Yeah let's go dance!" Sango said grabbing Kagome's hand. "Uh…maybe later" she replied.

"What you chicken? I thought you could dance!" Inuyasha said.

" I'm no chicken!"

"Prove it!" He replied wondering what she would do. "Yeah prove it!" Miroku said joining in Kagome looked at Sango and smiled and she smiled to._ 'What's she thinkin'?' _Inuyasha thought.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and Sango grabbed Miroku's and they both pulled them on the dance floor. _'Uh oh' _they were both thinking.

"This is gonna be funny" Kouga said sitting down. "Yeah" Ayame replied sitting on his lap and his arm immediately going around her waist.

88888888888888888888888888888On The Dance Floor88888888888888888888888888

(If your not up to date on dances…nami…then you can go to the end of the chapter and get a description of each)

When they reached the dance floor they waited for a while until they heard the next song.

um da da dum dum dum Um da da Dum dum… Braaaaaat um da da dum dum dum Um da da Dum dum… Braaaaaat um da da dum dum dum Um da da Dum dum… Braaaaaat um da da dum dum dum Um da da Dum dum… Braaaaaat 

They automatically knew which song it was and winked at each other for they had a plan….. **(AN: I sound like an old children's book….)**

With Inuyasha and Miroku behind each of them, they started two stepping to get the beat. Then after about for steps they stopped right before….

shake shake just shake shake  
just shake shake  
just shake chica shake shake  
shake shake just shake shake  
just shake shake  
just shake chica shake shake

They both started poppin' in front of the boys who just looked at them like they were the cure to AIDS. They slowly started moving back until they were against them.

'_Oh shit-fuck-hoe-bitch-bag!'_ Inuyasha thought as he felt Kagome's small form on his...pelvic area. The girls had the routine down so that they were both doing the same thing at the same time and the boys both had the same looks on their faces.

mentirosa(mentirosa)  
mentirosa(mentirosa)  
mentirosa(mentirosa)  
dale huevo  
dale huevo

Both girls dipped down a came u slow, grindin' against the boys.

up in the club  
fuck VIP  
P to the I...I to the T  
Ying to the Yang  
Up in this thang  
D to the roc  
my Nigga Kaine  
up in the cut  
pouring it up  
rolling it up  
holding it up  
Ain't her ass swollen or what?  
yes sir yes sir  
oh we gonna take it back like theives and foes  
nasty as I wanna be  
that makes me 2 live for your crew  
hoe get down get low  
I'm crossin these mammas like tic tac toe  
Let's ride let's go  
get loose get crunk get drunk get blown  
thats right let's roll  
MIA ATL fo sho

The girls stopped the routine feeling like they had scared the boys good and well and just danced however they wanted.

88888888888888888888888888888On the sidelines88888888888888888888888888888

'_Oh my god Inuyasha and Miroku are so lucky…'_ Kouga thought.

"C'mon Kouga" Ayame said as she got up. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"It's obvious you want to dance" she replied pulling him onto the floor. _'Goddamn woman readin' my mind…'_

"Be nice"

'Oh my God…maybe she really can read my mind….'

8888888888888888888888888888At the entrance8888888888888888888888888888888

"Kikyo seriously why are we here, you weren't even invited" a tall man **(AN: We will call him Pedro…why Pedro you ask….cause it was the first thing to pop in my head and…yeah that's why) **from school named Perdro said.

"Shut up! God, I can't even ruin a party with you around" she said as she walked past some teen making out. As she walked out of the living room she walked to the main part of the party, the dance floor. She had a plan to seduce the DJ while Pedro put in a video of Inuyasha's childhood in the booth that connected to all the TV's in the house. But firs she had to make it through all the sweaty teens dancing. As she started to walk through she saw Inuyasha's silver hair from afar. She was just about to give him a piece of her mind before he started to turn. She gasped to see him dancing with Kagome and having a good time. _'That skank! How dare she!'_ she stomped over and grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulder and whipped him around.

"What the fuck Inuyasha!?!" was her first question.

Kagome has stopped dancing due to the sudden change in direction and turned to see who was disrupting her good time with Inuyasha.

"Kikyo what the hell are you doing in my house? No one invited you! Get the fuck out"

"Look at you! You're all over her! What about us?" she asked.

"There is no us. You said if I walked away we were over, so that means we're over"

"So you leaving me for some bitch you just met today" Kagome had been quiet letting them handle their dispute without her input until that last comment.

"Who the hell are you call a bitch? Did you look in a mirror this morning?" she said still in Inuyasha's grasp.

Kikyo didn't respond but balled up her fist and swung it at Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. He eyes fluttered opened to see that Inuyasha had caught her fist inched before it hit Kagome's face. Kikyo gasped.

"Oh so now your like her protector or something? This is some class A shit Inuyasha!"

"Whatever just leave"

Kikyo turned like she was leaving but se turned back and hit Kagome in the stomach. Inuyasha caught her as she fell to the ground because the wind was knocked out of her.

"Ha ha take that hoe!" Kikyo chanted. Kagome wobbled for a moment and then stood p with Inuyasha help.

"Kagome are you o.k?!?" Inuyasha asked getting really scared for her. What was so important about this girl that he didn't want to do anything but help her? She was just a normal girl right?

"I'm good" she said standing up like nothing had ever happened. 'But Kikyo's going down'

"Yeah I knew you wouldn't do anything. Your to stupid to even think to retaliate." Kikyo said.

"Get the hell out of my house right now! If you come anywhere near me or Kagome I'm gonna put you in jail." Inuyasha said.

Kagome had noticed the tape in her purse and she had also noticed that it said "Inuyasha's most embarrassing moments" so as she walked away she grabbed it.

"Kagome want me to take you home?" Inuyasha asked in concern.

"Sure, I don't feel so good." She said "I'll just text Sango and tell her where I went"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They made it to Kagome's house, which actually wasn't that far from Inuyasha's. Inuyasha parked in her driveway and turned the car off.

"Thanks for the ride Inuyasha" Kagome said getting out of his car.

"I'll walk you in to make sure o.k" he said getting out to and hurrying over to her side. "really I'm o.k" she said.

"I know but I'm just making sure" he replied. They made it to the door and Kagome took her keys out and opened the door and walked in.

"You can come in if you want" she said leaving it opened and walking away leaving the door open. "Uhh sure…" he replied taking a careful step inside. "Where's your brother?" he asked.

"Oh probably at your party. They think that we don't know they snuck out armatures really" she said. "Well if your gonna stay I was thinking of watching a movie" she said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

O.k I really gotta stop there cause I cant stay awake anymore but I'll make a small chapter to go with the rest of this tomorrow when I finish my reports. Deal? R&R please see that nice little button over on your left…see it now click go…you can do it.

I'll also explain some concepts of my story in the next chapter!

Chow!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Chicos and Chicas! I'm back again. I still didn't finish my reports but I need a break so why not do another chapter? I wanna first say thanks to everyone who read and reviewed so…THANKS! Moving on….

**The school they go to is based off my school except I changed a few things around……um….all the teachers are my teachers but I just changed the names….yes Ms.Berch is real…dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn. Oh yeah! Dance description! Forgot to do that last night…just look under my profile, it's at the bottom.**

**Notes: I don't own Inuyasha but I shall one day! Probably not…**

**Chapter 3 CON'T**

They made it to Kagome's house, which actually wasn't that far from Inuyasha's. Inuyasha parked in her driveway and turned the car off.

"Thanks for the ride Inuyasha" Kagome said getting out of his car.

"I'll walk you in to make sure o.k" he said getting out to and hurrying over to her side. "really I'm o.k" she said.

"I know but I'm just making sure" he replied. They made it to the door and Kagome took her keys out and opened the door and walked in.

"You can come in if you want" she said leaving it opened and walking away leaving the door open. "Uhh sure…" he replied taking a careful step inside. "Where's your brother?" he asked.

"Oh probably at your party. They think that we don't know they snuck out amateurs really," she said. "Well if your gonna stay I was thinking of watching a movie" she said.

"Uh o.k" he replied stepping in closing the door. "Where are your parents?" he asked.

"They died a while back in a car crash, I live here with Sango and our brothers" she said sadly coming back into the room.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to bring up any bad memories" Inuyasha said putting his head.

"Oh no not at all! My sister took over the company and she gives us a lot more freedom than they did…just miss them sometimes ya know" Kagome replied. There was a long silence before Kagome decided to break it. "how about that movie?" she said grabbing his arm and leading him through a long hall to a huge movie theater.

"Sit wherever you like" she said walking over to a small table and clicking a button on a small remote. After the first click a huge concession stand came out of the wall. It had popcorn, candy, soda, the works! Kagome clicked another button and the popcorn machine started to make popcorn.

"COOL!" Inuyasha said looking at the machine. Kagome grinned at his child like behavior and the clicked another button. A part of the wall at the very front of the room slid back to reveal a huge plasma screen T.V.

"I so need one of those in my room" Inuyasha said as he walked to a first row and sat in one of the huge plush chairs.

"Yeah that's what Souta and Kohaku said. Pick a movie" Kagome said clicking another button. The screen turned alive and listed a bunch of movies. Even new ones that were still in theaters.

"Oh my god, your house is like heaven" Inuyasha said looking through the titles.

"I think so to" she said tossing the remote. Kagome let the popcorn finish before grabbing a big bucket and sweeping it all in. After handing it to Inuyasha she got to huge cokes, sat down and handed him one.

"Thanks" he said. "How's _Dark Water _sound?"

"Uhhh…o.k I don't watch scary movies to often but that sounds good.."

"Oh your such a big baby" He clicked select on the remote, the lights went off and the movie started.

88888888888888888888888888An hour and a half later88888888888888888888888888

"Oh my gosh that was some scary shit!" Kagome said as the lights turned back on.

"That was so cool, so what you wanna do now?" he asked Kagome.

"New movie! My pick though! I don't want to be scared out of my mind again thank you" she said. "I'll go get it, it's in my personal collection"

Kagome left the room and Inuyasha just smiled. _'She is so cool '_he thought as he watched her go. Throughout the whole movie he wanted to pull her close but decided against it since they had only known each other for a short time. _'Kikyo is crazy, I can't believe she actually punched her.' _He thought mentally changing the subject. He would have finished his thoughts but then Kagome came in.

"Alright it should start any second now" she said walking down the short awkward steps (**AN: I don't know about you but I hate movie theater steps…their so big and retarded…gotta flippin' do the splits just to get down one**) and sitting down in her original seat next to Inuyasha.

"Cool! Look Kagome I wanna apologize for what Kikyo did, I never expected her to ever do something like that. I mean I knew she had some mental issues but I didn't know they were that bad." Inuyasha said putting his head down a bit so she couldn't see his eyes. It wasn't often he had to apologize for something.

"Oh it's o.k Inuyasha you didn't have to apologize for her" she said _'I'll make her do it herself' _she thought. "But thanks for the gesture" the lights began to dim and the movie started. "Oh but the movie's starting, we can talk about this later"

He nodded. "So what is this anyway?" he asked.

"Oh you'll see" she replied trying to hold back her laugher. Just then, as clear as day, a very naked little Inuyasha appeared on the screen.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL?!!?" he said as he heard his mom's voice behind the camera. _'Look at my little Inuyasha….' _(**AN: thought I forgot about this didn't you?)**

Kagome laughed instantly. The screen changed and went to a Inuyasha a little older than the last. He was wearing a cowboy suit with a small horse in his hand.

"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THIS?" He asked ready to kill the person that had somehow attained the embarrassing footage of him. Kagome would have answered but she was to busy laughing her head off and rolling on the ground. The next clip was of Inuyasha and another child fighting over a toy sword.

"Give it back!"

"No! It's mine! Father should have given it to me!"

"Well he didn't so go play with the sword he gave you!"

"I'm not playing with that piece of crap!

'_Ahhh…brotherly love'_ the motherly voice said.

The movie continued to show clips of Inuyasha in all his glory days. Kagome stopped laughing when she heard what he presumed to be his mothers voice on the other side. _'Today is Inuyasha's first singing debut, he's going to be singing the star spangled banner'_

Inuyasha, who looked to be about 8, walked on stage and the crowd started to clap. I small blush was seen on his face but then he walked up to the microphone and the background music started to play.( **AN: O.k I know it's the American national anthem but I didn't feel like searching the Japanese one and if I did….would we really understand it?….think about that…)**

"Oh say can you see…by the dawns early night" she started. Kagome was surprised at how nice he sounded. Even for a kid his voice boomed through the whole hall and the crowd looked surprised. When he finished they gave his a standing ovation and he bowed and left the stage.

The screen went black and said "The End"

Kagome turned to him and looked at him in utter surprise.

'_Here we go….'_ He thought.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU CAN SING SO GOOD!" Kagome said.

"Yeah yeah…"he said with a blush.

"I mean I knew you could sing but I didn't know you could sing so well!!!"

"Uh huh…" he said.

Kagome began to jump up and down. "Oh my gosh, we so have to get you a record deal!" Kagome said.

"That would be impossible, even my parents can't get me a record deal and they like own most of Toyko" he said.

"Yeah well I do too! Ha take that," Kagome said pointing a finger.

"Yeah well it's still like impossible"

"Nonsense, I'll just have you come to one of my company parties and have you meet my friend Hojo, he's had a crush on me since ever so I can get him to do just about anything. It's actually coming up in like two weeks." She said.

"Sounds cool" Inuyasha said getting excited but not showing it. "Yeah, well let's watch another movie!" Kagome said.

"Sure but I pick this time!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There you have it folks! I'll have chapter 4 up soon!

R&R

Thanks to everyone who did so far

Chow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas hoy (did I say that right?) fellow readers. It's almost Christmas!!!!!!Omg!!:dances: But anyways….I'm glad people like this story… I was surprised. Thanks from the reviews from: The Book Queen, young kagome, Christina109, Inu'stravels and especially Meiun Tenshi!**

**Notes: I don't own Inuyasha but I shall one day! Or the song "I make it rain"**

**Chapter 4!:**

Yeah im in this business of terror… 

'_Tha fuck…'_

_Got a handful of stacks better grab an umbrella _

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around trying to figure out where the hell he was and why he was there.

_**I make it rain,(I make it rain) **_

_**I'm in this business of terror got a handful of stacks Better grab an umbrella **_

He felt something really warm on his right side. He looked over to see Kagome laying on his chest and his arm around her. Now how did that happen? And where was the music coming from?

_**I make it rain, (I make it rain) **_

_**I make it rain on them hoes I make it rain,(I make It rain) **_

Kagome stirred from the noise and then jumped up quickly.

_**I make it rain on them hoes I make it rain,(I make it rain) **_

_**I make it rain on them hoes I make it rain(I make it rain) **_

_**I make it rain on them hoes **_

After looking around for a second she reached in her pocket and took out a cell phone and picked it up.

"Buenas dias!" she said.

The conversation went on for about a minute before Kagome hung up and took in her surroundings. She turned to her left and saw to golden eyes looking back.

"Jesus Christ!" she said as she jumped but the realized it was only Inuyasha.

"Well good morning to you to" he said with false anger.

"Sorry, didn't know you were there. Guess we fell asleep on the movie" she replied getting up and stretching. "Well no one really went to school today so we were thinking of going out"

"Sure"

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower, you can to if you want and then grab some clothes in the spare room on the 5th floor, third room on the right, if you get lost just ask someone" she said walking out to where ever she was going.

"Uh o.k…" Inuyasha said to himself.

Inuyasha stood up and began to walk toward the door. Had Kagome realized that she was laying on him? She felt so warm there and it was like she was made to fit right there next to him. _'Dude what am I talking about?' _He reached the top of the stairs and looked out to see a bunch of people walking around looking busy. _'Who are these people? They weren't here when we got here' _He shrugged it off assuming they were people who worked for Kagome and Sango. He started walking up the stairs before and girl stopped him.

"Hi you must be Inuyasha" she started. "My names Rin, Kagome told me you would be looking for a spare room?"

"Uh yeah I think…"

"Well I advise you to use the elevator, it'll take a long time to get up all those stairs" she replied pointing to the silver box on the other side on the main hall. Inuyasha began to wonder how he'd missed it.

"See ya later" she said casually walking away.

"Yeah sure" he replied. _'weird people in this house…'_

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"Wow that felt good…" Inuyasha said as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out into the room that was connected to the bathroom and sat on the bed. _'what to wear…'_

He remembered Kagome saying there we clothes in the closet so he got up and walked over to another door he assumed led to the closet. He opened the door and was amazed at the size.

"Whoa" he said walking inside.

The closet had to be just as long as the room he was in just a few moments ago. There were all types of clothes, shoes and accessories from all over the world. He looked around for a moment before he decided to choose some dark faded jeans, a red polo, and Air Force ones. He grabbed his belt, chain (you know like the kind that hang off your belt), wallet, and sunglasses and walked towards the door. '_Wonder what we're going to do today….'_

Just then there was a knock at the door. Inuyasha's pace slowed but then he quickly walked up to the door and opened it to see Kagome. She had on so tight jeans, a tank top that hand the yin yang on it, a black bolero, and some black and white chucks. Her hair was in a loose bun with hair falling.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah sure…where are we going?" Inuyasha asked as he felt himself being pulled out the room by his by none other than Kagome.

"We figured we would just go around the city, maybe you guys could show us some new places, I mean we've only been here for a month or so" Kagome said putting her sunglasses on her head.

"Oh" he replied as they entered the elevator and were taken downstairs. Inuyasha followed Kagome not really knowing where he was going. She led him to what seemed to be a garage.

After searching for a moment, Kagome stopped at a black Hummer and opened the door. "Get in, we gotta go get everyone from your house"

"They're still there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah that's what Sango said. I guess everyone was too drunk to leave" Kagome said starting the huge vehicle and backing up. They drove for a few minutes back to Inuyasha's house before pulling back into the long driveway once again. The couple out and walked into Inuyasha's home and looked around. They were amazed to see a bunch of people out on the floor everywhere. There were cans and pizza boxes everywhere. The pizza looked like it had missed the people's mouths and was everywhere, including the furniture.

"Guess we should get these people out huh?" Kagome asked as she put her purse down and walked over to a random person.

"Yeah I guess we should, I'll have some limo's take them to their houses, none of them need to be driving" Inuyasha said flipping his phone out. After talking for a few minutes he put his phone in his pocket and started helping Kagome wake people up.

"Where's Sango and the others?" Inuyasha asked rudely waking up some random dude on the ground.

"Inuyasha you could be a little more gentle" Kagome said gently pushing a guy on the ground.

"Well they should have never gone to sleep here as far as I'm concerned, they're lucky I'm offering them a safe way to get home." Inuyasha said _'I wouldn't be doing this if you weren't here'_ he thought.

'_Whoa what was that about? When do I care about what she thinks?' _He thought.

'_**Maybe because you like her'**_

'_Who are you?'_

'I'm you you idiot' 

'_How is that possible?'_

'I'm your conscience fool' 

Inuyasha made a face. "I didn't think I had one of those" he said out loud.

"Inuyasha what are you talking about?" Kagome asked looking at him like he was slow in the head. "You go really quiet for a minute then you made a funny face and said that…you o.k?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Uh yeah" he said rubbing the back of his head.

'You made me look crazy' 

'……'

'Hello?' 

'……_**..'**_

'_Maybe I am crazy…'_ he thought as he continued to wake the teens. "So where's Sango you said?"

"I have no idea…maybe they're somewhere else in the house, I mean it is pretty big" Kagome stopped for a minute. "Souta?" She asked and Inuyasha turned to see her leaning over her brother. She stood up and looked down at him before lifting up her leg and kicking him hard in the leg. The boy rolled in pain and sat up quickly wondering who the heck he had to beat up for kicking him.

"What the hell?!?" he asked looking around for the intruder and rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing here young man?" Kagome asked in a motherly tone.

"Well…you see…we…. I uh… huh?" he said stammering not fully awake.

"Your supposed to be at home sleeping! How did you get here?" Kagome asked pulling him up by his arm.

"I um, we…I don't know" he said falling back down again.

"Whatever, I'll deal with you when we get home. Where's Kohaku?" she asked looking among the many teens for her friends brother.

"I don't know," he said waking up some.

"Well I'm gonna have Kagura pick you two up we were going to go out but since you broke the rules you can't go, go find Kohaku" Kagome said.

"Aww man…." He said walking away to find his partner in crime.

When he was far enough away Inuyasha decided to talk. "I thought you already knew they left"

"I did but what they don't won't kill them " she replied with a smile. "plus they would think we got soft"

"Cruel" he said before waking someone else up.

8888888888888888888888half hour later88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Wow that was a lot of work," Kagome said sitting on the couch next to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll have another party for a while…" he replied leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"That's o.k, I'll take over for a while" she said with a smile. Inuyasha chuckled to himself and then there was a long silence. Kagome started thinking

'_I wonder if he knew we slept like that…_' she thought. _' I hope not, I tried to play it off as well as I could.'_

"Hey guys" a voice from behind said. They immediately knew who it was.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Inuyasha asked as he opened his eyes to see Miroku standing in front of them.

"Just walking around, we decided to go back to sleep since we knew you guys had to clean up" he said sitting between the tired teens.

"So you were napping while we were waking everyone up from this general area and cleaning?" Inuyasha said, his voice laced with anger.

"Pretty much" Kouga said.

"You jerks" Kagome said as she leaned back to tired to fight them.

"I thought you loved me Kags" Sango said sitting in her lap. "Not anymore" she said.

"Whatever" Sango replied "let's go somewhere!" she grabbed Kagome by the wrist and pulled her up off the couch.

"Fine fine but where, boys?" she said.

"Uh we could go to in to the next town and see what we can find" Kane said.

"I'm not taking any advise from someone who gets drunk off Pepsi…" Kagome said. "How about we ride around and just go to some random places…"

"Sounds good" they said in unison.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**MERRY CHRISMAHANAKWNANZAKA TO YOU ALL!!! My gift to you all. Kind of late but it's still Christmas….I'll update soon I promise! R&R please.**

**Chow! Les**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey peoplez. So I haven't updated in forever...but I'm ready to get my chapters done now. After finals I had such a major brain fart that I didn't even think for like two weeks after that :D. But, the show must go on!

Notes: I don't Own Inuyasha in any kind of way.

Chapter...6?

"Oh my gosh! Kane shut the hell up!"

"But I want to go to the mini golf course!"

"If you don't shut up now I will totally kill you" Inuyasha said is a feeble attempt to get his overly hyper friend to shut up.

"I don't think he cares" Miroku said rubbing his temples trying to stay calm.

"Why did we befriend him in the first place?" Kouga asked anyone who would answer.

"We were dumb in preschool I guess..." Inuyasha replied as he watched his...slow friend bounce around in the back

"Kane if you don't shut the hell up I will go totally east coast on your ass and shank you!" Kagome screamed from the drivers seat.

"Is that a promise?" He asked. Kagome simply looked through her rear view mirror. If looks could kill, Kane would be 6 feet under right now. Seeing the look she shot him, Kane sat there with a blank look on is face instead.

"Wow, we've never been able to get him to be quite with a threat" Miroku said. "Yeah, it usually takes a sucker or something..." Kouga said before...

"SUCKER!!!!!!!!!!" Kane screamed causing Kagome to swerve.

"Kouga what the hell?!?!" Kagome said grabbing he purse and pulling things out of it. "How was I supposed to know he would freak like that?"

"You've been going to school with this guy since you were four and you still don't know how he would react?" Sango asked.

"He's not like this when he doesn't have sugar" Miroku said. "He's actually quite civilized"

There was a long silence. Kagome tried to imagine Kane being civilized but couldn't come with anything. She looked at Sango and they both cracked up.

"Oh man...him, civilized? Ha and I'm the cookie monster" Kagome said truning her attention back to the road.

"COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh my gosh! Here!" Kagome said tossing a large sucker in the back seat. "Now shut the hell up!!!"

"YAY!!!" Kane replied as he opened the sweet treat and began to suck on it as if he had never had one before.

"Oh there's an arcade!" Sango said. "Let's play DDR!"

Kagome turned into the arcades parking lot, almost killing like 50 people in the process. After finding a parking space she turned the vehicle off and looked behind her at the boys. They all looked like they were about to die.

"C'mon boys, DDR isn't going to play itself" Sango said.

"What the hell! You nearly killed us all!" Inuyasha said getting angry.

"I did not! I'll have you know I'm an excellent driver!" Kagome yelled back.

"Yeah I bet you are at clown school!" He retorted back crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well...er...your stupid head!" Kagome said before getting out of the truck and walking in the arcade with Sango right behind her.

888888888888888888888 Back in the car 888888888888888888

'Stupid head?' Inuyasha thought.

"Stupid head?" Miroku said. "Wow, she's so mature" he continued as he got out and followed the girls. The rest just shrugged it off and followed him.

8888888888888888888888 Inside 8888888888888888888888

The boys looked around to find the girls standing in a huge crowd of people looking at something. They walked over to see this creepy weird kid jumping all over the place.

"What the hell is that kid doing?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"He's playing DDR"

"And I'm supposed to know what that means?"

"Dance Dance Revolution"

"Oh, so what do you do?"

"You just look at the screen and follow the footsteps with the arrows on the stand."

"That's dumb"

"How do you know, you've never even played it before."

"But I know it's dumb, it looks dumb"

"On the contrary my friend." came a voice that no one could quite place.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up to see the guy who was playing the game standing there catching his breath. He was a weird looking guy wearing all black with weird long hair.

"Who the hell are you and why are you listening to our convorsation?" Inuyasha said getting defensive and stepping in front of Kagome.

"Name's Naraku, nice to meet you" he replied with a creepy smile.

"Hey Naraku, my names Kagome and this rude gentleman over here is my friend Inuyasha" she said pushing him out of the way and shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you" he said as he bent over and kissed her hand gently.

"Uh yeah" Kagome replied as she snatched her hand away with a look of embarrassment and displeasure on her face. Inuyasha just growled slightly. "You too I guess"

"Well, I've got to go, catch you guys later" he said walking away and out the door.

"I don't like that guy" Inuyasha said.

"You don't even know him, you could at least give him a chance" Kagome said taking hand sanitizer out of her pocket.

"He had on eye liner" Inuyasha said.

"Ha, you noticed that too huh?" Kagome said laughing.

"Yeah, how could I not, what's that for?"

"I don't know where his lips have been, I mean no one does that shit anymore except like English people" She said as she rubbed it furiously in her hands.

Inuyasha laughed and watched as the crowd started to disperse. "Hey now you can play your dumb game"

"Yeah c'mon Kagome" Sango said grabbing her hand. The girls put their money in and the game started to light up. After picking a difficulty level and a song they started to play. The boys watched in awe as they jumped around laughing at each other. After a few rounds they decided to play different games. Sango and the others decided to go eat so Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone to entertain themselves.

"What kind of games do you like?" Kagome asked.

"Like shooting games, violence ans shit like that" He replied not really thinking she would approve.

"Really? Me too! Let's go find some" Kagome said grabbing his hand and skipping around. She ended up finding some zombie shooting game and after putting her money in they started to play.

It seemed like they played forever. Miroku and the other had already come back and left and they still hadn't played the game. Finally after they had run out of coins (ten dollars worth) they went to go find them.

"Oh my gosh, that was so fun!" Kagome said walking with her hands behind her head.

"I know, I didn't think you'd be that good" Inuyasha replied walking next to her.

"I'll have you know I wasted 3 good years of my life playing games like that, I am the master of killing things!" Kagome said.

"Well I wasted a whole 5 years playing Resident Evil, all four of them" Inuyasha said.

"Impressive, if your 8, I finished those in a week" Kagome said.

"Wow, you just totally killed my record." Inuyasha said.

"That's what I'm here for, I'm hungry, lets find the guys and go grab a bite to eat" Kagome said.

"Sounds good"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

And that's it for now folks. I will update more often now that I'm on break for a week so expect more. Hope you liked the chapter. Chow!


End file.
